


My lost light

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: Our fates once intertwined are now broken apart. I hope you’re happy in your paradise.





	My lost light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Have a short fic.

“Anzu!” Suzu said, her faced flushed as she held out a card. “I’ve made something for you, my angel!”

Anzu gently took the card, turning it in her hands so she could see every detail. It was heart shaped with lace around the edges, a classic valentines card. In carefully scripted text there was a short written message, probably an attempt at a poem.

“In my cursed existence you are the shining light. So bright I cannot touch you but I can always feel your warmth. May our destinies remain entwined so I always fight by your side.”

“Poetry is not something I’m very good at.” Suzu confessed, clearly flustered. She didn’t have time to wallow in embarrassment because as soon after those words tumbled  
from her lips Anzu’s arms were around her neck. 

“I love it.” Anzu said, nuzzling her face into the crook of Suzu’s neck. “And Suzu, I love-“

 

Suzu wakes with a start before Anzu could finish what she was saying. Whatever she was going to say is now lost, just like their time spent together. As the poem said Suzu’s existence must truly be cursed as the world is taunting her with dreams of her lost love.

Sitting up in her bed she picks up her phone to flip through past pictures. Even with Anzu’s smiling face in every photo Suzu couldn’t force herself to smile back. Instead she envies her past self, someone who didn’t appreciate the time spent with someone so special. She should’ve known that fate would rip them apart. Someone as bright as Anzu could never be trapped with someone as hated as Suzu.

“If I could,” She says to no one in particular, “If I could go back I’d make sure to never let you go. I’d grip you tightly and tell you to stay with me. I know it’s selfish but I’d be the angel cast from heaven for love if you’d only have stayed.”

She stops scrolling on a photo of the two together, Anzu’s arm slung around her shoulder while the two of them grinned at the camera. In that moment the only thing in the world was them. There’s a dull throb in her heart as she places her phone away and lays back down. 

“Instead I’m the angel cast from heaven for nothing. You've reached a paradise I can never follow you to. Instead I stay trapped here to burn." She looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes. "Are you happy where you are Anzu? I hope you are. I hope you experience all the joy in the world, it's what you deserve. While I, I deserve everything I face. Lucifer has a special place set out for me."

She sighs, rolling onto her side. "If only back then I had said what I'm saying now. Anzu, I loved you. No, I still love you. With all my heart. But I know I'll never have you. Maybe you loved me back then but now. Now you've surely moved on. There's many more people in your paradise and none are hated by the world. I'd only drag you down while they'd lift you up."

She grabs her phone again, opening it up to the same photo as before. She presses her lips to the screen over Anzu's image. "I may be fallen but an angel's kiss should still be a blessing. I bless your new life Anzu. May everything you need fall into your hands. And may I take on misfortune in your place because that's the only way I know I can make you happy." 

She gazes at the screen fondly. This year she has given no valentine to Anzu, but hopefully she's gifted her all the same. "I hope one day I can see your light again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just a warm up for another fic so stay tuned kiddos.


End file.
